Ron Nasty
' Ron Nasty' is a 20th-century Academy Award and Grammy Award-winning English songwriter, profit, baby sitter; with his own particular brand of cigaret, who gained worldwide fame as one of the founders of The Rutles. Bibliography Childhood Ron Was born on 13 October 1940 in Liverpool. As a child, his mother and father went missing in a strange incident involving a cricket ball and a stick of cellery. He was raised by his uncle, a well known Liverpoolian ventriloquist. He was a very good boy, who’s only fault was Violence. At the age of 6, he blew up his local school. In order to channel his violence, he took up playing the banjo, the perfect instrument for the anti-social, at the age of 7. This lead him into the career of music. Nasty became very attached to his banjo, some suggest that he would work on it in the bathroom every night, until he had something to show for it. The banjo now sits in pieces at a Hard Rock Cafe in Rutland. In 1955, Ron failed his GCE o-levels, and thus became eligible to enter Rutland College of Art. There he met Carinthia Pleasant, Kevin, and Leppo. He was soon kicked out, but in retaliation, he blew it up. He and some of his friends from the school created a band called The Rutland Art Band. It consisted of him, Kevin, Leppo and Steve Allen. The band did not last long, and left Ron wandering the streets looking for a job. During one of these frequent wanderings, Ron was walking through 43 Egg Lane when he bumped into Dirk McQuickly, who fell to the ground. Dirk offered to help him up, and the rest, is history. They began working with Stig O'Hara, a guitarist with no fixed hair style, and Kevin I.S. Best, a drummer of poor quality. The other three discoverd Barrington Womble in the back seat of their van, and invited him to join the group, as long as he changed his name to Barry Wom in order to save time. They then fired Kevin. Ron suggested that they allow a new member into the group, Leppo, who knew Ron from art collage. Today, Leppo is often referd to as "the first of many Fifth Rutles." Leppo could not sing or dance well, mainly standing at the back, but knew how to have a good time, which was all that mattered. Antisociality Nasty was well-known for making very few television appearances. One of these rare appearances was on the Dick Tracy show in 1971, where he set fire to the entire building. Stock footage from this appearance would later be used in the 1988 film Saving Private Ryan. Sometime in 1973 after releasing his critically panned "Mine Games" album, Nasty turned his back on the world and became antisocial. For years he refused to sing, play, dance, or babysit. In 1977 he appeared briefly on SNL, where he his hit piece Cheese and Onions. In 1980 he came out of retirement briefly to release his musical hit Triple Ecstasy, after wards he again regressed into hiding. At this point his hair had turned a streak-white. He began re-appearing publicly at Rutles reunions, starting off in 1995, when he and everyone else but Dirk recorded Archaeology 1. In the late 2000's he returned to do several tours and released Imitation Song. Category:Rutle band members